


Qrowin Kisses throughout Time

by Ortholeine



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, First Kisses, Kissing, Qrowin - Freeform, mourning dove, snowbird, varrying kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ortholeine/pseuds/Ortholeine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets set throughout the known RWBY universe/timeline; Qrow and Winter's first kiss, their first actual fight with actually hurtful words, their first realizations, their first time being walked in on, etc. No update schedule other than as I write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much, and I really wanted to try writing them. Some chapters will be one-shots, others groupings, with no rhyme or reason to the order.

            The first time Qrow and Winter kissed neither of them were fully sober, but Qrow claimed he was not drunk enough for it to have happened. No one was able to get a video of the kiss, or any actual proof of the event. It was a night for celebration, one that even General James Ironwood and Huntress Glynda Goodwitch participated in with some very…unmentionable and slightly unexpected PDA. Slightly. They had been arguing more than even Qrow and Winter felt comfortable with in public until suddenly there was kissing and shouting, and money landing in Ozpin’s hands. The two, Qrow and Winter, were at a corner of the bar, a bit removed from all of the “action” taking place.

            Winter had sighed, spreading out on the bar, not caring that her left arm shoved aside Qrow’s right hand, some of the liquid inside sloshing, or that her face was squished by the wood of the counter. He groaned at her, something under his breath, and she lifted her head just enough to glare at him.

            “Wow, Ice Queen. What’s got your panties in a twist?” He growled with a smirk.

            Winter sneered, and her head flopped back down with a painful thud. When the bartender came running back over, the white-haired woman just twirled her finger. A glass with its own pale liquid appeared in front of her and she downed it, quickly. The tips of Qrow’s ears turned a light shade of pink, and he faced forward again, slumping as he gulped from his glass. It was soon empty and he had another in his hand in mere seconds. Winter murmured something unintelligible, just loud enough for the man to hear her.

            “What was that, darling?”

            The Schnee woman slowly pushed herself to a sitting position. Her arms seemed to wobble a little bit, and her eyes were slightly glazed as she grinned at him.

            “I said, Bird brain, that my underwear can’t be in a twist because I’m not wearing any.”

            Qrow’s red eyes widened and his vocal chords seemed unable to work as his mouth opened and closed like a fish’s. He cleared his throat, coughing, and downed his entire drink again in one gulp.

            “Um, great, information, kid. I really didn’t need to know that,” he sputtered.

            “Ah sure ya did Qrow!” Winter grinned, going to slap him on the back but missing and just pounding the bar. Only his quick thinking stopped him from losing any more liquor. Winter started to giggle, her happiness completely uninhibited. Qrow sighed and put his last drink down, standing up from his stool.

            “C’mon, kiddo. It’s time to get you to bed.”

            He grabbed one of her arms, threw down some money cards, and half-lifted half-dragged her from her seat. Winter fully leaned on him, staring up at him. Qrow ignored her and walked past Ozpin, who sat watching everything from his own vantage point. He nodded at Qrow, and winked with a small grin. Qrow rolled his eyes and walked out the doors into the chill air of the night.

            Winter stumbled over the threshold, falling completely against him. Qrow groaned again, and shifted his arms, one under her knees and one beneath her back. Winter let her head roll backwards, her mouth open and eyes wide. Her light-blue eyes were shining in the moonlight and Qrow couldn’t help but stare as he slowly walked.

            It was silent, the bar in a small, empty part of town. He rolled his shoulders, and grimaced at the cracking of some bones. The man looked up at the sky and began to whistle drunkenly. Something hard smacked the side of his head. He glared down at the woman in his arms, a childish grin and wild sort of excitement in her eyes. He made to drop her, not caring about how she fell. It was slightly disappointing when she actually landed somewhat on her feet.

            “Seriously?” He said, rubbing the smarting line on his cheek. “I’m _carrying_ you back to your hotel room and this is how you repay me?”

            Winter stumbled, trying to stand up straight. She only succeeded in falling in a circle. Qrow tried not to laugh as she pointed at him with a long, elegant finger.

            “You’re, you’re kidnapping me old man!”

            She slurred. He shook his head and moved. Winter was laying on the ground, moaning. Qrow walked up to her side, leaning over her. He put his hands on his hips and pursed his lips.

            “Wow, Schnee. You’re a little sloppy when you’re drunk.”

            “Shut up, Qrow,” she said, her eyes clenched shut. “I’m not that drunk,” she bit out.

            He laughed, and bent down. He put a hand out, almost touched her forehead, but stopped. As she turned her face towards his, Qrow drew his hand back.

            “You’re a lightweight, who knew? Never had much to drink?”

            She started to try and sit up, flopping back down and seemingly trying to melt into the concrete.

            “Not in a long time.”

            The man laughed again and used a hand to pull her up by her shoulder. He held her up, moving her hair out of her face.

            “Well let’s get you moving again, then,” and he picked her up again.

            Soon enough they were in the elevator, riding up to the rooms the group of them had all rented together in the far off city. He went straight to the Schnee’s room, and had it unlocked in a few moments. He tossed her across the room onto her bed. Winter landed with a yelp, and didn’t stop—her momentum led her to rolling off the side.

            Qrow leaned against the doorframe, cackling. Winter grumbled and shot up, standing and glaring at him. She moved to take a step forward and tripped on herself, landing face down in the carpet. Qrow’s laughter faded into a sigh as he moved forward surely.

            “C’mon, Ice Queen. Let’s get you in bed with a glass of water.”

            Winter mumbled angrily from the carpet. He pulled her up and draped her over the bed, not moving back fast enough to enough her light slap to the face. He didn’t quite glare, but he also didn’t smile. He was back in what felt like no time to her, a glass of water in one hand and a dripping wet towel in the other. He put one on the bedside table and gently threw the other on the woman’s face.

            “What was that for?” She growled at him, sitting up and leaning back on her arms.

            “It’s to help you clean up. In case, y’know, you start puking like the lightweight you are.”

            Winter threw it back at him, and Qrow didn’t realize that she had frozen it until he was flat on his back, the solid towel covering his face this time.

            Winter laughed, an odd sound, as if she didn’t get to let loose this way normally. Qrow shrugged off the musings thoughts and sat up. A glint in his eyes flashed, illuminating his face for a second. He broke the towel in half and threw it at Winter, who rolled out of the way of the projectiles. She grabbed the glass of water and drained it in a matter of moments. Then she threw the glass at Qrow. He was able to catch it, but raised his eyebrows at her rather than throwing it back.

            “What? Are we seven years old now?” He asked with disdain. His eyes widened at the pillow flying at his head. He ducked, and rolled forward. Qrow tackled her and they landed together on the carpet, sliding a few feet. Winter was on top of Qrow, and she shook her head groggily as if she had hit it again. Qrow swallowed tightly, and pretended to ignore any and all sensations of the warm, toned, and in some places bony body on top of his.

            At least, until Winter’s eyes, clearer now than they had been all night, were only inches away from his.

            “Hey, Ice Queen, mind getting up?” He asked.

            Winter smirked, one eyebrow raised and her lips twisted. Next thing he knew, her soft, alcohol-flavored, lips were pressed against his. Qrow couldn’t help it as he responded, not caring at first really who he was kissing as he moved one hand to the back of her head. He started to sit up, tilting his head and pushing. Winter gasped into his mouth and put a hand on his chest, close enough to the open piece of skin on his chest that her fingers started to dance closer.

            Qrow jolted upright, pushing her back. She squeaked—that was the only way to describe the sound she made—and slid down his body. The man put a hand to his head and ignored the woman as she forced herself into a sitting position that complimented his.

            “What was that, Winter?” He rasped, his hand running down his face and pulling at the skin.

            She coughed, her face burning a bright red.

            “I’d rather not talk about it,” she murmured.

            He huffed and stood.

            “Agreed.”

            She stood as well, accepting his helping hand. They stood there in silent stillness for a second before their heads tilted just enough for their eyes to meet.

            In seconds, they were kissing again. Qrow had an arm wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling Winter’s body as tightly to his as possible. The other hand was at the base of her head, pulling her head back so he could plunder and kiss her all he liked. Winter just moaned and tried to breathe, letting him.

            Qrow would have continued to kiss her, and maybe more, but the soft and distant ding of an elevator stopped him. He pulled back but kept one hand on her waist. Winter’s eyes were glazed over again, but this time for an entirely different reason.

            “Not tonight, kid,” he said softly. Some of the haze left her eyes and the slightly blissful look disappeared.

            “Don’t call me kid,” she pouted, “not after you kissed me like that.”

            Qrow grinned and pulled back, stepping quickly till he was leaning out her door, already half way out in the hallway. He winked and gave her a salute.

            “No, definitely not after a kiss like that.” And with that the door was shut and he was gone.

 

            The next morning neither would mention it, thought Ozpin grinned to himself at the tell-tale blushes and looks the two shared throughout their traveling the entire day. It was not the last time they would kiss, and it most certainly was not the last time they were going to get drunk together, or at least at the same time.


	2. First Willing and Un-Intoxicated (for Winter at least) Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This kiss may or may not involve alcohol for Qrow, but then what doesn't? After a mission the two of them have completed against some Grimm, Winter finds herself in a peculiar situation concerning her emotions and hormones towards her "parnter". Not chronologically the second time they've kissed, but it's still fairly new to them.

The two were breathing hard, though not for any unsavory reasons. You see, while their animosity was well known, Qrow Branwen and Winter Schnee were still one of the best pairs to have ever fought side-by-side, possibly second only to the General and Goodwitch at the time. And so it was that their superiors/friends would send them on top-secret-no-you-cannot-bring-your-neices-along-Qrow-and-no-killing-each-other missions in the middle of nowhere. Sometimes it was against particularly nasty splinters of the White Fang, at other times it was against really bad Grimm infestations where no other hunters or huntresses could easily survive.

Winter sighed and looked at the sky with partially closed eyes, letting her sword drag in the ground. She would care for it properly later, maybe even give an extra shine of polish, but now it was one of the only things helping her stand.

“Heh,” Qrow gasped for air, his chest heaving even as he grinned at her, “that wasn’t so bad, was it Ice Queen?”

Winter groaned mentally before glaring at him. She had reluctantly agreed this time because things were…shifting between her and Qrow. Their arguments and fights had lost some of their bite and some of their sting.

“Only because I was consistently saving your sorry backside Qrow.”

He grinned at her and lifted his scythe. With a flick of his hand it began to fold back down. Once it was the proper size he slid it into its holster. He started to stumble towards Winter, ever as she withdrew a handkerchief from who-knows-where and cleaned the blade some.

Qrow pulled out his trusty, favorite, and currently only clean flask and took a swig. He stopped just inches behind Winter, and took another gulp of the liquor.

“My backside isn’t that sorry, is it Winter?” He murmured into her ear. One of his hands, the one holding her flask, half-slapped half-pinched her bottom. With a yelp she turned and slapped him in the same motion. Her normally pale cheeks were as bright as Ruby’s cape and her eyes were so wide that Qrow just had to laugh.

“That was neither funny nor appreciated, Qrow,” Winter growled. He just continued to chortle and guffaw, falling back and tripping over his own feet in a semi-drunken circle of mirth. Winter would die before admitting it but watching him was actually endearing some. Until she noticed the slowly growing red stain on his jacket.

“Qrow!” She shouted, moving to catch him as he fell forward yet again. If she hadn’t caught him—or tried to—he probably would have ended face-down in the ground. As it were, Winter’s adrenaline had all but left her and she could barely keep him up in the leaning position he had taken against her shoulder. She frantically looked around for the nearest place to put him down. A tree that had suddenly grown significantly shorter during the fight seemed the ideal place and soon Qrow was groaning as he was placed again it.

His head lolled to the side as he watched her rip her gloves off. He grinned as she began to push aside his clothing and tear it where it was already ripped.

“No need to be so eager, Sugarplum.”

Winter ignored him—it wouldn’t be the first time the older man had tried to distract her with flirting and pet names. It wasn’t until she was staring at the torn, blood-stained and tan skin that he wasn’t hurt all that bad. It wasn’t until he was half-naked in front of her that Winter realized he was just too drunk and giddy to stand on his own feet. Not bleeding out or anything that dramatic.

She sat back on her heels, sighing and pushing her bangs up with the not-blood covered hand. Qrow moved to sit up some more and winced, sliding back down to his previous position. While not life-threatening it certainly wasn’t a pleasant injury. Winter shook her head and stood. Qrow pouted up at her, squinting some.

“Where ya goin’ now, Icy?”

Winter rolled her eyes and jogged to the tree only feet away where they had stashed their supplies before fighting the Grimm. She came back quickly, shimmering with barely veiled anger, and sat next to his wide-spread legs. Qrow was slumped at an angle that put his hips against the ground, one that made it both easier and harder for the Atlas Specialist to begin binding his wound.

Easier because it was raised from both the ground and tree stump and with no physical obstruction. Harder because she had to bend down, closer to him than she had been in a few months. Much harder because of how distracting his not-injured and not-blood-covered muscles were.

Winter shook her head and briskly began disinfecting his wound. The bleeding had slowed, and she was grateful she wouldn’t have to wait on him too long before they returned to their regular jobs and missions. She ignored his wincing and instead chose to take pleasure in the small amounts of pain she was inflicting on him—after all, what better way to have power over Qrow Branwen?

She was wrapping a bandage around his abdomen, finishing with majority of what needed to be done for the moment, when he began to chuckle. She stilled, and glared up at him. Some of her hair hung in her face and blew a puff of air up in an attempt to get rid of it. He only laughed some more, jostling her handiwork.

“Qrow, tell me what’s so funny this second or I’ll leave you for the Grimm just like this, so help me—”

He just laughed harder, taking yet another swig from his flask. As he gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing some, a bit of the alcohol trickled down his chin and throat. As much as she would want to deny it, Winter was somewhat mesmerized. She wasn’t that dumb or oblivious or sheltered. She was in the military for goodness’ sake! She knew what it was she was feeling, even as her chest fluttered in time with heat in certain areas of her body.

She felt her cheeks and ears begin to burn and hurriedly tied off the bandage, leaving it sloppily done. She stood up and turned around too fast. Winter began to fall backwards, having lost her balance, but Qrow was standing and it was his turn to catch her now. He grinned down at the woman in his arms, and waggled his eyebrows.

Winter quietly shrieked in outrage and embarrassment, pushing herself away from him and his arms. Arms that were thicker than one would expect, and just as muscular as his chest.

“I didn’t need your help! You’re still injured!” She hissed at him, feeling the familiar anger begin to boil in her veins. It was somewhat comforting.

Qrow just raised an eyebrow at her and took another gulp before breathing out a satisfied gust of air. He grinned at her and put his flask away. The man started to take steady steps towards her, and Winter found she couldn’t take more than one half-of-a-step away from him.

“I am? I guess you didn’t do your job right then, Princess.”

Winter grit her teeth in response, crossing her arms. She had no idea but her disheveled and still fairly dirty look from the fight was something of a turn-on for her partner. Her anger was exciting and a sign of emotion, one that was fairly rare for anyone but Qrow.

“What is that supposed to mean, pig?”

He had the audacity to look offended, putting a hand to his still bare chest and leaning back. He was mere inches away from her, and the liquor on his breath was a both disgusting and familiar scent to her.

“Pig? At least get it right, Schnee!” He leaned in closer, red eyes glinting in a way she hadn’t seen too often before, lips twitching in response to his proximity.

“I’m a leech,” he grinned even wider before pushing his mouth just barely against hers.

It was more than light enough of a kiss for her to pull back, but Winter found herself in shock. She didn’t pull back but kept her eyes wide open, which Qrow took to be a sign of rejection (not as obvious as a slap or punch or stab), one more serious than what she would normally do.

Winter didn’t move even as he sighed and pulled back, leaning on one hip. He turned around and put his hands behind his head, whistling a horribly annoying tune and walking the way to their rendezvous. Winter blinked, slowly at first but her eyelids gained speed as everything caught up to her.

When she hadn’t responded he hadn’t pushed, hadn’t just taken the kiss. While the fact he respected her lack of consent was something she honestly hadn’t expected, Winter wasn’t all together too happy that there hadn’t even been so much as a peck. She curled her hands into fists and ignored the wild beating of her heart as she stalked quickly to his retreating back.

She grasped one shoulder and turned him around, pushing her body against his still-bare chest. A look of shock graced his handsome features for a moment, but all it took was a moment before one of Winter’s gloved hands had pulled his head down to meet hers. Nothing much happened, the Schnee’s eyes closed tightly.

Then suddenly he was kissing her back. Calloused and big hands were gripping her hips and pulling her closer against him, and lips were moving. Some tongue may have gotten involved before they pulled apart, both breathing heavily.

Winter would deny who was the dominate one whenever they had kissed but Qrow took satisfaction and more than a little pride in how she was never calm after they had kissed. She gulped and opened her mouth to speak. Something in her face changed what she had been about to say, and instead Winter leaned in for another kiss. This one was slower, gentler, and Qrow’s hands wandered up to cupping the back of her head.

They drew apart with next to no noise some time later, Qrow’s teeth gently dragging on Winter’s bottom lip. She gasped as his lips claimed hers again, before moving to pepper her jawline. Trembling hands reached up and grasped his wrists, neither pushing nor pulling away.

It took a moan from Winter as his open-mouthed kisses finally reached her neck fully to draw the two apart again. Qrow’s eyes were still red, but a darker color than they were even when fully intoxicated. Winter would forever deny the affect he had on her and her emotions, but she couldn’t completely ignore how her lungs were still clamoring for true air or how her legs were wobbling despite not having been too tired after the fight.

Qrow grinned at her again, winking, before dropping his hands from her head. He turned around and started walking again. It took too long for Winter to snap out of her trance and grab their bags before racing after him, her ears still tinged pink. She would forever deny the fact that they held hands as they walked, claiming that whoever saw them had misread the situation. She was simply helping him walk, as the older man was so obviously injured.


End file.
